The Squidward Files
The Squidward Files is a spin-off series that premiered on the 2nd of December, 2012. It's creator is UrchinBoy. The show premiered with The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward and every Sunday a new episode will premiere. The show is rated TV-G, which means that it is suitable for all ages. Helpers If you wish to become a helper, please apply down here and consult with UrchinBoy first. Jobs Available: *Title Card Creator *Writer *Plot Creator Sign Ups *UrchinBoy (Creator, Writer, Plot Creator) *RamDarre (Writer, Plot Creator) *Chrisvader1234 (Plot Creator, Writer) *IHeartSpongeBob (Editor) *SuperFanon'D! (Title Card Creator, Writer) Characters Main *Squidward Tentacles- The main protagonist of the series, becoming an arch-enemy of the Purple Dragons. He made his debut in The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward. Major *SpongeBob SquarePants- A sponge who claims to be Squidward's friends but Squidward is absolutely not friends with SpongeBob. He helped Squidward in The Squidward Files: A New Page. *Patrick Star- A friend of SpongeBob's who also annoys Squidward a lot as seen at the start of The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward. *Eugene H. Krabs- Squidward's boss at the Krusty Krab who only really appears in the Krusty Krab such as in The Squidward Files: A New Page and The Squidward Files: Menace of the West. *Sandy Cheeks- A friend of SpongeBob's who made her debut in the episode, The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward. *Purple Dragons Leader- The arch-enemy of Squidward who is always trying to steal his diary, The Squidward Files. *Sharkface- One of the Purple Dragons Members. *Jason- One of the Purple Dragons Members. *Bowser- One of the Purple Dragons Members. *Larry the Lobster- A weight-lifting crustacean who appears in one episode. Minor *Bill Checkout Fish- A checkout fish who works in Shopper's Land who debuts in The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward. *Cop 1- A cop in Bikini Bottom. *Cop 2- A cop in Bikini Bottom. Upcoming *Pearl Krabs- Daughter of Eugene Krabs. *Squilliam Fancyson- Rich enemy of Squidward's. *The Flying Dutchman- A ghost who will appear in The Squidward Files: Evil Unite. *Jimmy Neutron (Crossover Only)- One of the main agonists of SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series who appears in a crossover. Awards *We Want Moar Award - Won *Patrick Approved Award - Won *Pure Awesome! Award - Won *Just Cool Award - Won *Featured Article - Pending *MMXII (2012) Spin-Off Award - Silver Award Moar Award Squidward Files.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off! Patrick Approved Award 15.png|This series has been Patrick Approved! Pure Awesome Award!-The Squidward Files.JPG|Your series is PURE AWESOME! Just Cool Award 5.JPG|Your series is Just Cool! Worthy of Leader Plankton TSF.png DVDS *The Squidward Files: Season 1, Volume 1 *The Squidward Files: Season 1, Volume 2 Episodes News *Season 1 of The Squidward Files has finished! So look out for Season 2 starting in April! Polls What is your favourite episode? The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward The Squidward Files: A New Page The Squidward Files: Squid of a Kind The Squidward Files: Menace of the West The Squidward Files: Christmas Special The Squidward Files: New Year's Squid The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab The Squidward Files: Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry The Squidward Files: Hurricane Squidward The Squidward Files: Force Fighters The Squidward Files: Evil Unite The Squidward Files: Live on Five The Squidward Files: Jellyfish Cove The Squidward Files: Ocean Voyager The Squidward Files: Victory Day! What crossover would you like to see The Squidward Files with? With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show With The New Adventures of the IJLSA With Absorbent Days With Leader Plankton! Would you ever enjoy a Squidward Files movie? Yes, I'd love it! No, stick to episodes Are you looking forward to Season 2? Ultra excited! Yes, I am excited I don't really follow the series No, it will be boring Category:The Squidward Files Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Based on Squidward Category:We Want Moar Award Winners Category:G